


Distressing Damoiseau

by brawltogethernow



Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Action Girl Tropes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ficlet, Gen, Gil Raised In Skifander AU, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Princes & Princesses, Skifander, not a genderbend just set in a matriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: Feat. Gil as the feisty princess who would rather fight than be taken to safety.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Distressing Damoiseau

**Author's Note:**

> I...forgot? I wrote this? (An AU sentence starter ficlet.)

“Your highness, the invaders have breached the castle walls - you must flee!”

“Oh, _finally_ ,” said His Royal Highness, the Prince of Skifander, leaping down from where he’d been sitting on an inner wall.

Zenna had just joined the royal guardians, and as soon as she got the queen’s son stashed somewhere safe, she could join her fellow warriors fighting the creatures tunneling through the palace perimeter. So _she_ was in a hurry, but from her charge this struck her as an odd statement.

“…Of course you must be anxious to get to safety,” she ventured. He didn’t _look_ anxious, but being sequestered in the inner keep while battle raged outside must have been quite harrowing.

“What? _Oh_ , yes, safety, right,” said Prince Gilgamesh.

It was not the most convincing thing Zenna had ever heard.

He paced toward her. The prince was handsome and strong-featured, like his royal father (same unfortunate hair), but he smiled unnervingly like the queen. “Look,” he said, all sharp teeth and honey. “You’re new, right?”

Zenna felt heat wash over her face, but fought to keep it out of her voice. “I was recently promoted, yes.”

“Lovely, lovely," said the prince. "Instead of taking me to safety,” he continued, leaning over her and smiling as charmingly as a carnivorous _zebmok_ puppy, “how about I grab a battle axe, and we both go to the Gate of Queens?”

Zenna frowned up at him. He was several inches taller than her, which she knew gave her a maneuverability advantage, but it was also about to give her a neck crick. “I’m supposed to be helping you flee to somewhere secure, not taking you to one of the undefended parts of the castle perimeter.”

“But,” said the prince, pouting, “it’ll be _way_ faster. You want to be able to help out quickly, right?”

“Uh. Well,” said Zenna. Yes, she did. Obviously, she didn't want to waste any more time _not fighting_ than she absolutely had to. But. Duty. Delicate princes fleeing.

Prince Gilgamesh looked at her with sober intensity. “If you let me help fight the monsters, I’ll teach you how to sneak into the inner armory. Where they keep the _good_ weapons.”

Zenna thought about it. The prince looked pretty sturdy. She was pretty sure she’d heard somewhere that he’d had not-explicitly-illegal-just-definitely-not-traditional warrior training. A big chunk of the palace forces had been sent out a week ago and hadn't had time to get back, so no one was going to be anywhere deemed even slightly less critical to notice them _anyway_.

“Deal,” she said. He beamed. Zenna and Gilgamesh, Son of Chump, shook on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is, I remember now, theoretically continuable. Hm.


End file.
